


Mix Up

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin orders a little company for the night, but he doesn't get quite what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mix Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts), [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



Kevin slumps down on the bed, the race weekend is over and he wants to forget all about it. He knows just what will take his mind off it, some mindblowing sex, which would be fine if he had a regular partner, but he doesn't.

He swipes at his phone, looking for an app that he keeps well hidden, one that lets him order a 'date' for the night. Looking through the options he sees one that he likes.

_6'3" Bear_

Kevin hits confirm and waits for him to arrive, wondering what he'll look like. Not that he cares about that, all he cares about is if they satisfy him.

He gets a shower and he just stepping out when there's a knock on his door. Kevin throws on some clothes and opens the door, but there's just a normal looking guy standing there.

The man is a similar height to Kevin, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, messenger bag slung over his shoulder and glasses that look fake. There's something familiar about him that Kevin can't put his finger on. He's fidgeting with the strap of his bag as he smiles nervously. "Hi, I'm Pascal. There's been a mix up with your _order_."

"Oh." Kevin glances around, before stepping back so that Pascal can come in, he doesn't want anyone else to hear this conversation.

The door shuts and Kevin's about to speak when Pascal presses him up against the wall, catching him by surprise, and he kisses him passionately as their bodies grind together. Kevin lets out a little gasp and Pascal's hand roams lower, grabbing at the bulge in his jeans as he murmurs in appreciation.

"Get undressed for me," Pascal says, there's no please, his accent perfect for ordering him about and he lets out a little growl.

"Yes, sir," Kevin mocks, but Pascal frowns.

"You're only to speak when I tell you to." Pascal's smile grows, and Kevin gulps, nodding. He stands at the end of the bed as he strips off his clothes, slowly.

Pascal looks on with an approving nod, Kevin's desperate for his approval, he wants someone to tell him that he's doing a good job.

"Very nice," Pascal says, dragging his eyes over Kevin, pausing on his tattoo, before licking his lips at the sight of his cock. "Lie out on the bed for me."

Kevin crawls onto the bed, making sure that Pascal gets a good view as he props himself up on the pillows.

"Spread your legs," Pascal says, his gaze making him feel vulnerable, and he opens his legs, exposing himself. "Wider."

Kevin places a pillow under his arse, spreading his legs as wide as he can as Pascal looks on approvingly.

"Open yourself up for me." Pascal roots around in his bag, taking out a small bottle of lube which he throws over to Kevin.

Kevin throws his head back against the pillow, his hole quivering in anticipation as he slicks his fingers up, deliberately not touching his cock or balls. He slides two fingers in, avoiding that spot as he works himself open. The sight of Pascal stripping out of his clothes, revealing more of his flawless skin, has his cock leaking and he lets out a little gasp, trying to stay quiet.

"That's long enough," Pascal says, taking the lube so that he can slick up his fingers. He towers over Kevin, his nice thick cock standing proud as he slides in two fingers without warning, checking that Kevin has done a good job.

"Very nice."

The warmth is overwhelming and Kevin lets out a gasp. Kevin's soaking up every word of praise, his cock throbbing and the tip is purple, leaving a trail of pre-come over his abs. Pascal withdraws his fingers, and Kevin lets out a whine, he needs to be filled.

Pascal rolls a condom on, he settles between Kevin's legs, making sure that he has a good view before lining up with his slick hole, ducking down for a gentle kiss, Kevin tries to deepen it but Pascal pulls back, smiling as he thrusts in, and Kevin lets out a loud moan.

"You need to be quiet."

Kevin nods, biting his lip as Pascal bottoms out, he feels so good inside him, so long and thick, and he feels like he could come just from the sight of Pascal towering over him, his strong hands pinning him down as he starts to thrust.

Each thrust has Kevin's head banging against the wall, the urge to beg for more is tempting and he buries his face against Pascal's shoulder, silently gasping as he tries to stay quiet. Pascal's brushing against that spot and Kevin wraps his legs around his waist, letting Pascal slam into him at full force, stretching him to his very limits.

Kevin lets out a little whimper, tears are welling up in his eyes and Pascal sits up, changing the angle and Kevin takes a deep breath, trying not to come.

Pascal wraps his hand around Kevin's cock, grinning at him as he starts to stroke and Kevin scrunches his eyes shut, letting the feeling wash over him.

"I want to hear you come," Pascal says, and Kevin lets out a desperate moan, his muscles twitching as he feels his balls tighten, each thrust sending a ripple of pleasure through his body.

"You did so well." Pascal praising him pushes him over the edge, he comes with a grunt, and Kevin can feel his cock twitching inside him. His own cock is spurting come everywhere as he clenches around Pascal, shuddering with his release as he grabs at Pascal's muscly arms.

Kevin lets out a sob, the emotion overwhelming, and Pascal holds him tight.

"Talk to me," Pascal whispers, his stubble scraping against his cheek.

Kevin felt lighter, his mind clear and his body satisfied, all his worries about the weekend long gone.

"Thank you."


	2. Surprise

Kevin's strolling along the paddock, he's got nothing better to do now that he's reserve driver, when he sees a familiar face and he ends up staring at them, his mouth open as he tries not to blush.

"Pascal?"

"Hi." Pascal winks and Kevin bites his lip, Pascal is the last person that he expected to see here at winter testing.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asks, and Pascal just points to his race overalls, they're exactly the same as the ones Lewis and Nico wear to race.

"I'm here to do testing, just like you." Pascal smiles, and Kevin can feel his face wrinkling up in confusion.

"You're a racer?"

"Yes." Pascal laughs and Kevin feels his jeans getting tight, the memories of that night flooding back in vivid detail.

"But you…" Kevin blushes as he tries to work out what to say, but there's no way to phrase it that doesn't sound sordid.

"Racing isn't cheap, although I've got a new backer now," Pascal says, pointing at the Mercedes logo on his overalls, "I don't need to work my _other_ job anymore."

"Oh." Kevin hears the disappointment in his voice, but he looks up to see Pascal still smiling.

"How about a drink after work?" Pascal says, holding out his phone for Kevin to put his number in.

Kevin grins, his heart racing and he gives Pascal his number, smiling when a message with a winking face comes through.

"I'll see you tonight," Pascal says, and then he's off, back to the Mercedes garage, leaving Kevin grinning as he stares at his phone.

*

Kevin's sitting in the bar, his palms sweaty as he sips at his beer, scanning the crowd for any sign of Pascal. The second that he spots that familiar smile, his heart races, and he has to take a deep breath to control himself.

"Hi."

"Hi, you were quick in the car," Kevin says, having racing as a common ground makes everything easier, and Pascal doesn't mention the demotion, he's sick of talking about it.

The conversation moves on to films, and music. Pascal's so easy to talk to, and Kevin wonders why he never really spoke to Pascal before, but most of their time together was spent doing other things.

Pascal leans in close as the bar is closing. "I thought you were cute the first time that we met," he whispers.

Kevin's blush says it all, and Pascal rests his hand on Kevin's knee before getting up, motioning for Kevin to do the same as they head towards the lift back up to their rooms.

Pascal doesn't even have to ask Kevin if he wants to come in, he's holding the door open as Kevin wanders in, both of them smiling, and the sound of the door closing sparks them both into action.

Kevin leans in for a kiss, the taste of beer on his lips as he let out a little gasp, and Pascal broke the kiss, grinning at Kevin in a way that has his cock twitching.

Pascal rests against the wall, and he unzips his jeans, giving Kevin a chance to admire him as he gave himself a few strokes.

Kevin licks his lips, and he knows what Pascal is going to say before he even opens his mouth.

"How about you get on your knees and show me what a good boy you are?" Pascal smiles and Kevin drops to his knees without hesitation.

He doesn't need to be told not to talk, or make a noise, and he's not going to ruin things by coming before Pascal's told him to. It's what he needs right now, to have order in the chaos, even if it's only for an evening.

Pascal runs his fingers through his hair as he sucks away, his tongue teasing at the tip as he takes more of him into his mouth, gagging as he hits the back of his throat. The taste of Pascal fills his mouth, salty with a hint of pineapple, and Kevin swallows it all down, soaking up every bit of praise that falls from Pascal's lips.

"You can come now."

Kevin doesn't even stand up, he stays kneeling on the floor as he strokes himself to climax, coming over the wooden floor with a gasp, admiring the drops of come that are splattered in front of him.

"You're so beautiful when you come."

Kevin smiles, Pascal helping him to his feet before leading him to the bed, clothes left in a pile as they snuggle under the duvet, Kevin still breathless and dizzy from his orgasm.

Pascal rolls over for a kiss, tasting himself from Kevin's lips. "We should do this again sometime."

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
